A private affair
by StardustRoad
Summary: Captain America gathers his courage, and returns to the crash site where he was found, much to his surprise he finds out that he is not alone.
1. The assasin

**Authors note:**

Hey everyone reading this. (Dramatically waving my hands to the computer) This the first chapter in my fan fiction called "Story of my life" It is about the Avengers, but it will follow one of my own creations, causing the first few chapters to be without them. I know, I'm sorry (On my knees begging for forgiveness, my friends starring weird at me) This is my first fan fiction ever, so I am sorry if it's not a masterpiece. So here we go with chapter one.

Enjoy (I hope)

Prologue:

She was absolutely horrified, how was this possible!? She always knew that she was different, an alien from outer space, but this!? This was too much for her to bear. As she held the wounded woman in a tight grip, she felt a tear fall from her eye. This woman was not going to make it; she knew this as she saw the deadly wound from a sword form in her ribcage. Her tears fell free now, she saw this woman close her eyes and she felt her own heart crack, and when she heard the dreadful sound of the woman taking her last breath she knew that her heart had broken.

Chapter 1: The assassin

The year was 1918; an Asgaardian woman was running for her life in the middle of a forest in northern Germany. In her arms she carried her newborn daughter, and behind her she could hear the assassin getting closer. She did not understand why anyone would want to assonate her daughter, but she did not need to know. All she cared about was getting her to safety. The assassin was gaining in on her and she had to face the fact that she could not escape in time. Confused and in a hurry she managed to find a hollow tree with a small opening. The tree was small, but just big enough to hide a baby infant in it. This broke her heart, but it was the only option left to do. The woman carefully, but quickly cast a silence spell on her little infant daughter before tucking her in, and hiding her in the hollow tree. This silence spell was carefully stuffed in to a lullaby.

_Hush now my baby, please do not cry. _

_This tree it will you contain._

_Hush now my baby, even if I die._

_In silence you must remain._

The woman prepared herself for the worst when the assassin slowly approached her.

"_Where is the child" _he said with a dark voice that made her shiver.

"_Show yourself and I might tell you"_ she answered with uncertainty in her mind, though her voice showed no trace of it. The assassin didn't answer for a while, he was clearly thinking about her words. Then he finally stepped in to the light and slowly revealed his face, with a wicked and evil mischievous smile he eagerly waited for the woman to respond, and judging on the look on his face she could see that it was the reaction he had hoped for. The woman's mind was racing a hundred miles per hour. She knew this man, and she knew him well. She was searching for the right thing to say:

"_How could you do this!?"_

_"I thought we were friends!" _

_"This is not the way you treat family!"_

She wanted to say all of these things and more, but the only thing she could manage to muster out was one little word.

_"Why?" _she said, her voice filled with sadness.

_"Wh…why would you do this?"_ she repeated her voice cracking over, and tears streaming down her face, leaving marks on her cheeks. She was on the verge of crying tears of blood, and if it had been physically possible she would have. She felt hurt, and betrayed, and her heart literally ached.

_"Why does anyone do anything?" _The assassin asked sarcastically, throwing his arms dramatically in the air.

"_ I really don't know"_ She had regained control over her voice that now fumed with anger.

_"To gain power"_ He stated.

_"Power!?" _She asked her voice filled with sarcasm "_How can you possibly gain power from killing my daughter!?"_ The anger that filled her, was now beginning to take control.

_"I'm not going to tell you" _he sang teasingly, annoying her out of proportion.

_"Not that it matter"_ He continued more serious.

_"You will never tell anyone"_

_"What makes you think that?"_ She knew the answer, but she wanted to hear it from him.

_"Oh, I think you know"_ I he simply stated.

And with that he drew his weapon, and pointed it at her. Ok, that was it! Family or not she had to defend her child. Only armed with a knife she prepared herself for the greatest battle of her life.

She fell hard on the ground and the assassin was over her wounded body in an instant. As she lay there wounded she looked at the snowflakes falling from the sky. She had fought bravely and hard, but in the end his power was too much for her to handle.

_"Are you ready to tell me where the child is?"_

_"Not even if you tortured me!"_ she answered, her voice dripping with anger. She would have thought the assassin would kill her in that instant, but instead he laughed.

_"That was a __**very**__ brave thing to say" _he said more serious with a little more strength on the word "very". In an instant he had pulled her from the ground and twisted her arms to her back, and he now held her in a tight iron grip.

_"I __**Hate**__ bravery"_ he then proceeded to twist her arm even more, until a nauseating sound could be heard from it.

**"Crack!" **And sure enough, the arm had broken. A cold blooded scream escaped her mouth, which made him throw her back on the ground where she landed hard in the cold icy snow. Just when she thought it couldn't possibly get worse, the worst thing imaginable happened; in the instant she collided with the ground her powers stopped working, which only could mean one thing.

The assassin turned around at the sound of a baby crying, it came from a nearby tree, so he started whacking them all down with his battle axe until, sure enough a beautiful baby was revealed screaming in one of them. The instant he picked up the infant, he heard the wounded woman scream with anger.

"**_NOOOOO!"_** She also screamed his name swearing that if he hurt her daughter, he would answer to her husband. This did not scare him; her husband would never expect his own brother doing anything like this. And he may be a worthy component, but he knew that he would end up defeating his brother, due to the fact that he would most likely be blinded with anger.

_" why would I even bother" _he said with a mischievous voice.

_"You are too wounded to even walk" _while he said that he approached her, and with a loud bang, he hit her legs with the back of his war axe causing her bones to break. This caused her to scream terribly loud, and when she finally quieted down he talked again.

"_This infant is going to die, no matter what you do, but I will give you a choice."_

_"What choice?"_ She managed to push the words out, despite her teeth grinding.

_"I could decapitate her with my battle axe"_ He said, now holding the child only by the ankle. Keeping the axe dangerously close to its neck.

**"NOOOOO!"** She screamed not taking her widened eyes of her baby making the assassin laugh.

_"Well that leaves us with option number two" _He said still holding the baby at the ankle, and looking at it like it disgusted him.

_"Freezing to death"_ With these words he dropped the baby, letting it fall hard in to the snow. The woman stopped screaming, and she stopped crying. Giving him the most scaring look he had ever seen, and with a stone cold voice, she spoke the words that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

_"This child will not die today" _She said pausing for dramatic effect.

_"This child will grow up, and become strong. Stronger than you ever could imagine, and when she is at her strongest age." _The assassin looked at her laughing at the remark, though he really was just a little bit scared at her way of sounding so sure.

_"The day will come where she will reunite with her father, they will eventually find out the truth about you, And they will have their revenge. The day will come where everything you've done, all your betrayal every evil menacing plans you have ever made will come back to you, and you will get what you deserve. And when that day comes I wouldn't want to be you. Because that day will be the day of your death. " _With these words she passed out.

The assassin laughed at her little remark, he hated that she could sound so sure, but he didn't reply, she was passed out after all, so he just left trying to forget her dying words. He was so lost in his own thought while leaving, that he didn't even notice the little glimpse of light coming from the woman's hand signaling that she had just casted a spell.

* * *

Authors note:

So that was chapter one, what did you think? Was it any good? Please let me know.


	2. Hydra

Chapter 2: Hydra

Authors note:

Here is chapter two of my Avengers fan fiction. Don't kill me, but there are no Avengers yet. But fear not! (Sitting on a white horse holding a sword in my hand) It will come soon. Also "Loke" is how Loki's name is pronounced and spelled originally. When I say "Originally" I mean like in Norse mythology, and everywhere in Denmark. :D

On with the chapter!

* * *

_"Doctor Zola!?" _

_"Doctor Zola!?" _

_"Where are you? You useless little…" _He was cut off by the very person of subject.

_"I am right here, sir." _Doctor Zola was standing right in front of him. He was smiling though he actually was frowning on the inside.

_"Any news on the location of the tesseract yet?" _

_"No, sir."_

_"Grrrrr!" _Johan growled feeling very impatient.

"_What is taking so long!?" _

_"Now calm down!" _Zola tried.

_"It's not that easy when we have nothing to work with, and I am afraid that we are at a dead-end."_

_"A dead-end!? That is impossible!" _Johan was furious. He hated when things did not go his way. Doctor Zola did expect some sort of anger outburst, but he still took a step back in surprise.

"_W... we need…" _He stuttered _"We need something more powerful if we want to find it. It will be impossible without some sort of help." _He was really trying to stall the news he eventually had to give. After all he was trying to tell Johan Schmidt that he couldn't have something, and that was a lot like trying to disarm a bomb; one little slip and he would be dead.

_"Doctor Zola, would you please get to the point?"_

This was it, now he would have to tell him. There was no gentle way to say it, so he dreaded the outcome. "_Here we go," _he silently thought to himself before bursting out with what he had to say.

_"S...Sir," _he stuttered, still afraid."Unless_ we get help from an Asgaardian, we will never find it." _Doctor Zola prepared for the worst, but he didn't get it. Johan was just about to explode when a loud noise was heard from outside. They both quickly forgot everything they had been doing and rushed to the window to see what was going on. What they saw was a rainbow colored pillar appearing from the sky, hitting the ground somewhere in the forest. Doctor Zola was slightly scared looking at this. It looked an awful lot like the descriptions of the Bifrost from Norse mythology, but it couldn't be, could it? He looked at Johan, who definitely seemed to think so. He had the widest smile Doctor Zola had ever seen on him glued to his face, and his eyes sparkled more than Christmas lights in the month of December.

"_Not without the help of an Asgaardian, huh?"_ He asked Zola, still smiling like a child in a candy store. He didn't wait for an answer before speaking again.

_"Let's go, Doctor Zola, we are losing daylight." _While saying this he headed for the front door where his car was parked out front. Doctor Zola followed suit after him. They entered the car and in a blink of an eye they were on their way to find out what had landed in the forest.

When they got to the place where the rainbow colored pillar (He still refused to call it the Bifrost) had appeared they looked around trying to find some sort of clue or something that could help them figure out what the rainbow colored pillar was, but all they found was a synched stain in the grass. There was no one anywhere.

"_Now what?" _Zola said in a hopeless voice looking up at the cloudy sky.

_"It's getting dark, sir; maybe we should just give up?"_

Almost at that second the rainbow colored pillar appeared again in the distance.

_"Do I have some kind of superpower!?" _ Zola thought to himself, surprised that every time he spoke about giving up the rainbow pillar appeared.

"_Nah," _He continued. _"It is just a crazy coincidence." _

Johan started running towards the trees where the rainbow pillar had appeared, forcing Zola to follow. While they were running, the rainbow pillar disappeared again, but they kept running until they were standing at the exact same spot of where it had been. He looked around for something that was out of the ordinary, but he couldn't find anything; Johan on the other hand did find something.

A couple of meters away were a clearing in the forest. At first it didn't look as much, but Johan approached it anyway. As the little dog Zola was, he followed his master into the clearing and true as he was standing there, something was out of the ordinary, **way** out of the ordinary.

* * *

The woman could feel the presence of two humans as she was lying there in the snow, her arms and legs in unnatural positions, and her heart broken. All she could think about was her baby, her beautiful baby daughter. As long as there was blood running in her veins, she wouldn't let her daughter be hurt. She watched as her daughter was picked up by a one of the men. She carefully examined him as he did her daughter. He was tall, taller than the little man beside him, his eyes were dark, almost completely black, and she didn't like the way he smiled at her daughter, his eyes were taken off the baby and on to her, their eyes locked on to each other in a split second, before he started shifting his eyes between looking at her child, and looking at her, Suddenly he gave the child to his "little" friend and started to walk towards her.

* * *

Zola stood with the baby in his arms examining it. She had the most adorable emerald green eyes, and the little hair she had was a beautiful black. He shifted his eyes over to the wounded woman on the ground. He couldn't hear what she was talking with Johan about, but he could get a clear picture of how she looked. Apart from the legs and the arms being broken in a disgusting way, she was actually really beautiful. She had long golden hair braided down her back, and her eyes were crystal blue, making him think of the sky. Even though she had been beaten and bruised, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life.

"_Doctor Zola, did you bring my sword?" _ Johan suddenly asked him breaking him out of the trance her beauty had put him in.

_"Ye...Yes of course"_ He answered confused, "What did he need the sword for?"

Zola drew the sword and handed it to Johan, holding the baby with only one arm.

"_You should know that if my husband finds out about this, and he __**will**_,_ you are in big trouble!"_

_"Oh I don't think he _will,_" _Johan replied taking the sword from Zola's hands and much to Zola's shock and surprise he swung the sword over his head and forced it through her ribcage.

"_Let's go Doctor Zola, we have a baby to take care of," _He said to Doctor Zola starting to make his way over to the place they parked the car. The baby was crying loudly and Zola was in shock.

_"Bu...Bu…But…" _He stuttered looking at the dying woman on the ground, blood from her wound coloring the snow around her from white to red, the sword not removed from her body.

_"But what?" _Johan asked with a scary stern voice.

_"Well_,_" _Zola thought to himself.

Better not do anything to upset him, "_I could be the next victim!"_

_"Urhhhggg, uhhhm…" _he said, how should he save this one?

"_Hmm, _**BINGO!"**

_"What shall the child's name be?" _He asked, satisfied with himself for that last minute idea.

_"Well,"_ Johan answered. _"She is a girl."_

_"And my son is named after my favorite Asgardian, the god of mischief, Loke, so maybe it would be an idea to name her after Loke's daughter?" _Johan said smiling, taking the infant baby out of Zola's grasp and in to his own arms.

"_What was her name again?" _ Zola asked embarrassed that he had forgotten.

"_Come on Doctor, you can't tell me that you forgot the name of death?" _Johan answered saying the words "Name of death" with sarcasm in his voice.

_"I am sorry sir, but I have."_ Zola was not just a little bit scared of Johan Schmidt, he was terrified of him. He was always on the war path, and Zola always had to be careful of what he let out of his mouth.

_"My new daughter's name is Hel."_

_"Oh yeeeeaah, that's right," Zola_ said with realization in his voice.

Johan looked at Zola like he was a dumb child.

_"Her name is Hel, and don't you ever forget." _

They didn't speak all the way home, but they both knew that this child, this sleeping child in Johan's arms, was their one and only chance of ever finding the tesseract.

* * *

**Two months later in Asgard:**

A tall Asgardian man was standing in a graveyard looking down at the two tombstones before him. He was clenching his fists really hard, and tears were streaming heavily down his face. The two tombstones had different sizes, one large and one small, his wife's tombstone and his daughter's. On the larger tombstone his wife's name was engraved with golden letters. The man kept looking at the words angrily and sad, almost as if he looked long enough he would understand or accept it.

"**Died in childbirth"**

His wife had always been so strong mentally and physically, so he just couldn't wrap his head around the fact that childbirth could take her life.

He moved his gaze upon the smaller tombstone. The name of his daughter was engraved with silver letters.

_"All for nothing," _he sighed sadly to himself, looking at the letters spelling the cause of death. The one word used on that tombstone haunted his nightmares at night and continued through the day. The word constantly echoed in his head.

**"Still born"**

He couldn't help but feeling that if he had not gone to war or returned home when he had gotten the news of his wife's pregnancy, both or at least one of them would still have been alive today. He was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice his younger brother approaching him.

"_Are you alright?" _His brother asked him, snapping him out of his trance. He turned around to look at his younger brother for a second before turning to look at the tombstones again, flowers covering the ground around them as a thick beautiful blanket.

"_No of course not,"_ he answered nearly above a whisper.

_"But I will be," _he continued, trying and failing to toughen up his voice.

_"Eventually," _he added.

_"I hope."_ He cried in his mind, not saying the last remark out loud.

He gave his brother a halfhearted smile.

"_I just can't believe that this is happening. Now if you will excuse me, I can't stand being here one second longer."_ With these words, the grieving Asgardian man bid his younger brother farewell, and left his wife and daughter's tombstones unable to stand the pain of being there any longer.

When he had left, the younger brother smiled an evil menacing smile looking down at the tombstones with pride. He then swung his battle axe behind his back and the assassin left the graveyard.

* * *

Authors note: In case I didn't write this the way I wanted, this last part was the woman and child's father in Asgard who thinks they died this way, and his younger brother was the assassin. I know, no Avengers! Sorry:( The next chapter is going have a lot of Captain America though!:D (Bowing expecting applause) Please let me know what you think :D Good or bad, I don't care. (If it's good: Jaahy! If it's bad: I really need a grammar Nazi :D )


	3. Unpleasant memories

Chapter 3: Unpleasant memories.

Authors note:

I don't have much to say about this chapter, except maybe "**Aww yeah! Captain America time baby" **Yes I know I'm weird, learn to live with it, it's all in good fun. :D Also this story takes place shortly after Thor: The dark world.

* * *

_"There's no time!"_

_"Steve"_

_"I have to put her in the water "_

_"There's time, please! We'll work something out"_

_"I think I'm going to need a rain check on that dance"_

_"Ok, but don't you dare be late"_

_"Peggy" _

**CRASH!**

Steven Rogers woke up from his nightmare screaming:

**_"Peggy!"_**

He sat up in his bed completely disoriented, his mouth was dry and he was covered in sweat. He had a wild look in his eyes, and he was clenching his fists so tight together that it was hurting him. Every night since he woke up in 2012 he had had the same terrible nightmare about the day he crashed. All of his dreams, every thought, and every single minute of the day were about her, his Peggy. He had loved her so much that it was painful to think about, yet he couldn't seem to stop thinking about her. Love was a terrible curse, a curse that he hated and loved at the same time. Love made people feel grateful and happy, but love also made people feel sad and miserable. Right now, love made him feel miserable, and unhappy. Steve remembered Tony stark telling him that the only way to forget the past was if he found a new girl to "_Crush on"_ as he had put it, the only problem with that plan was that Steve didn't want to forget the past; he didn't want to forget "her" He was absolutely sure that he would never fall in love again.

He still remembered Peggy as if had just seen her yesterday: Her long curly chestnut brown hair, her deep brown eyes that was so easy to get lost in, and her smile. The smile that could make him melt as if he was made of butter. It was painful for him to know that she was gone, gone forever.

Steve checked the time on the clock sitting on his nightstand _"05:03" _it was a little bit early, but as good a time as any to get up, chances for him to fall asleep again were slim anyway so he got out of his bed and headed for the bathroom.

His bathroom was small, but it had everything he needed. S.H.I.E.L.D had offered him a very nice apartment in the much richer part of town, but he had respectfully declined the offer claiming that it would be to "big" an apartment for just him. Though that was actually true, his real reason to why he had declined the offer lied in the fact that the technology they had there "scared" him. Not the "OH PLEASE HELP ME MOMMY I'M SCARED" lying under the bed kind of way, but more like the "I'm too scared to touch anything, what if it explodes?" kind of way. The only things he had grown accustomed with, was the television and the telephone, but only the ones attached to the wall. Steve recalled an embarrassing episode he had with Stark not too long ago.

_"But it doesn't really look like a fruit at all"_

_"That's just the name of the company, you know? Like, my company's name is "Stark industries"_

_"Oh.. Oh, ok. So, how does it work?"_

_"You push that button right there"_

_"Ok?"_

_"That's good, and then you slide to open"_

_"Stark, I don't expect you to know this, but I can't dance, and I can't see how that has anything to do with making a phone call"_

_"Ste...Steve…" _He remembered Tony say between laughs.

_"That is not what I meant! Boy you kill me sometimes grandpa" _

_"Maybe we should just give up, I'll NEVER learn this"_

Up until this day, Steve still had no idea what had been so funny, and he wasn't so sure that he wanted to know.

He stepped into his small shower, and started the water letting it run down his warm and sweaty body. He had this strange habit of showering in cold water after a nightmare, and he had no idea why, but cold seemed to have an easing effect on him, it always had. Before the Peggy nightmares, it had been nightmares about his parents' death, and sometimes the nightmares were about Bucky, the scared eyes on his face as he was falling to his certain doom were still haunting him. His technique to free himself of these haunting nightmares had always been cold water, and the occasional alcohol intake, but… since the procedure with the super soldier serum he had been unable to get drunk, so he was left with only the cold water to rely on. He couldn't say that it helped as much as getting so drunk that you won't even remember your own name, but… It was better than nothing. Alcohol was never the best solution anyway, and with this new technique all he had to worry about was the enormous water bill, he got every month. He wasn't the only person who couldn't get drunk. According to Darcy, Thor couldn't get drunk either, and he needed it just as much as Steve did. Steve couldn't imagine how painful it must have been for Thor to take down his own brother. Stabbed in the back by his own brother like that must have hurt a lot more than anything Steve had been through. He really admired Thor for acting so joyful and happy all the time, everyone would understand if he was angry or sad, or even smashing everything near him. But no, Thor always had a smile on his face and he was always nice to everyone. Even agent Clint Barton who mostly spend all day finding creative new ways on how he could have killed Loki, and the writing them all down in his little black book Steve had named his book of death.

Steve stepped out of the shower almost looking like a raisin for being in the water for too long. As he got dressed, he thought back to the time when they had defeated Loki. Thor had told them that Loki probably would get locked up in the dungeons Asgard had reserved for the most wicked and dangerous of criminals. Of course neither agent Barton nor agent Romanoff was happy about this decision. They wanted him dead, and Steve didn't blame them, but he didn't agree with them either. He actually thought that the punishment that Loki had gotten fit the crime perfectly.

When he was fully dressed and ready for breakfast, his phone rang. He wasn't surprised to find out that it was S.H.I.E.L.D who was in the other end, but he was surprised to hear what they were calling about.

_"What is it now Fury? Another alien attack you want me to deal with, or do your daughter need help with a history assignment on World war II again?" _Whoa where did that come from? Steve seriously thought that he was slowly turning in to a new Tony Stark.

_"No Captain Rogers, even though that help you gave her last time resulted in an A+"_ He heard Fury answer.

_"Then what's the matter Fury? You sound like you have just seen a ghost"_

_"I might very well have Captain Rogers"_

_"Huh? Where are you Fury?" _Steve was confused, he had only now started to notice the weird sound in the background Steve had learned was the sound of wind blowing. It sounded like he was outside in the middle of a terrible storm, but when he looked outside his window the sun was shining beautifully.

_"A group of S.H.I.E.L.D agents was picked to return to the crater where you were found. We needed to investigate the HYDRA technology to see how evolved it was" _He heard Fury say with a worried voice.

"_But along with the HYDRA weapons and bombs, we found something far more interesting" _

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Captain, do you remember anyone else being on board the HYDRA ship other than Schmidt, and the suicide bombers?"_

_"Do you mean like prisoners or something?"_

_"Yes! Yes exactly like prisoners"_

_"Not that I know of no" _Steve answered confused.

"_Why do you ask?" _

_"Captain, we need you to come down here" _When Steve looked out his window, a limo was parked in front of his front door.

"_Is that going to be a problem for you?"_ Fury continued sounding a little bit more collected.

_"No I don't think so?" _Steve glanced at the limo again.

_"But why do you need me to return to that awful place?"_ He was answered with a total silence; only the sound of the storm could be heard from the other end of the line.

_"A prisoner was found in the shipwreck"_ Fury finally answered.

"_So?"_ Steve sighed; he really didn't care at the moment.

_"She..." _ Fury went silent again, what could be so hard to tell him that even Fury had a hard time doing it?

"_Would you please get to the point Fury?"_ Steve said.

_"I'm losing my patience here"_

He heard Fury taking a deep breath, and then he said it. The words that made Steve collapse confused on the floor. The words that shocked him so much that he was left breathless, unable to speak.

_"She… She's still alive"_

* * *

One limo ride, a painfully long flight and a long walk in the snow storm later, Steve was standing in the S.H.I.E.L.D base located near the plane crash. His head was spinning, and he was more than a little anxious.

_"We are planning to take her back to New York to thaw her out, but we would very much like to know if you could identify her first" _Fury said as they were walking towards the place where she had been temporally stored. He had gained his normal state of mind again, his voice as scary as it always had been.

_"Listen Fury, I don't think that I know this girl" _Steve's voice was a little bit less calm than Fury's, but who could blame him? This was far scarier for him than any super villain he had ever fought. To think that in a couple of days, he would no longer be the only one from the forty's, stranded in the 21th century. The thought alone brought a smile to his face, but I also made him sad. He felt very sorry for the poor girl; his life had been ruined by it, and now her life would be ruined too.

They came to a stop, and Fury gestured Steve to enter a door with the words "No entry" written on it with big red letters.

Inside the room, was a large refrigerator looking box with a huge ice cube inside. Inside the ice cube was a body, undoubtedly the woman he had come all this way for. There were almost hundreds of lab workers and scientists' circling around her and tons of lab equipment was filling the room everywhere. Screens with ratings, weird sounds and bleeps, everywhere he looked. He felt like he was in some kind of weird horror movie, and he couldn't help but wonder if it had been the same scenario when they found him. Let me rephrase that, he **knew** that it had been the same scenario when they had found him, possibly worse since that this time it had been seen before.

_"__**Make room!"**_ Fury shouted, making all the scientists disappear through another door. In a matter of minutes they were completely alone with the mysterious body.

_"Tell me if you recognize her"_ He continued, giving him some time to collect himself.

Flashbacks of every bad thing that ever happened to him started to flash his mind: His parent's death, Bucky's face when he fell off the train, the conversation he had with Peggy right before the crash. Had this woman heard that conversation? Why hadn't he noticed her? He was now close enough to the cube so he could see her. As he studied her face, she seemed familiar to him. Her eyes were closed, but if she had worn a flag themed dress and a blond wig, he would have recognized her right away. Realization hit him like rock, he knew this girl from movies and dance shows, but not personally.

_"There is absolutely no doubt" _He told Fury, looking amazed at the unconscious woman.

_"It's American Dream" _

_"Who exactly is American Dream?" _ Fury asked.

_"After I stopped being a "Show girl" and actually joined the real American army, they needed someone to replace me"_ Steve told him.

_"When they did, it didn't work out because the children got angry knowing that he wasn't me"_

_"What are you getting at?"_

_"They decided that they had to come up with something new, but still not quite so different"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Howard Stark finally came up with the idea of making a female version of me. A woman could not only get through to the children as Captain Americas wife" _Steve frowned and thought briefly of Peggy while explaining that part.

_"But she would also have an effect on the men, something I didn't have" _ He thought back to the last day he had as a "Showgirl" getting stuff thrown at him, the girly remarks, even the part where someone flashed his butt at him. He was so glad that those days were over.

_"So you are telling me that this woman was a showgirl?" _Fury seemed confused, and why wouldn't he be? Steve was too.

_"There must be more to the story" _Steve answered looking at the girl with a sense of wonder in his eyes.

_"I agree, she couldn't have survived seventy years in an ice cube if she was just a human being, we were going to check for super soldier serum in her body when she wakes up, but I remember you telling me that it's all gone"_

_"Yes it is, I was the first test subject that didn't get a serious skin condition" _Steve was surprised to hear himself joking in a situation like this; he was really worried that he was slowly turning in to a Stark.

_"She could be a mutant?"_ Fury offered.

_"Well maybe, but we can't be sure"_

_"Which brings me to the reason that we brought you here?"_

_"Yeah, I thought you didn't just bring me to identify a body"_

_"You are a very bright "Young" man, Captain"_

_"Well not so young as people might think"_

_"Well no"_

_"So what do you need me to do?" _

_"We need you to comb the plane crash for anything that might be useful in finding out whom or what this young woman were/is" _

This confused Steve just a little bit.

_"Why can't you just use your agents for this kind of mission? I mean it seems kind of basic"_

_"One would think so, but not actually. You have been on this ship before, and you come from the time period of which this woman comes from. Furthermore you knew Red skull, so you might be the only person who knows what could have belonged to Red skull and what could belong to her"_

_"Oh… I think I understand now"_

_"That is good soldier"_

_"So when am I leaving?" _Steve felt anxious to go back there, but there was no way in hell that he would let this woman wake up to a world full of strangers asking her questions about who **she** was. He would rather go back there, and find out who she was himself.

"_In about an hour"_ Fury answered with a smile.

"_Sounds good to me"_

None of them spoke to each other as they left the room in silence, Fury probably knew how hard this was on Steve, and Steve was too busy trying to calm down. Fury didn't notice, but Steve almost felt like he'd been hit by a truck.

* * *

As Steve was standing there in the ship, ice covering up everything around him, he couldn't help but wonder what story the surviving woman had to tell. How did she survive the crash? How did she survive 70 years covered in ice? And the most interesting question Steve had trouble figuring out: What was she doing in the Hydra ship in the first place? And how did he not notice that there was someone else onboard the ship?

_"Have you found anything yet?"_ Fury's voice interrupted him. Steve picked up the walkie-talkie where the voice had come from, and turned it off. Fury would probably be furious, but Steve couldn't care less at the moment. All the awful memories connected to this place were too overwhelming for him, and the last thing he wanted at that moment was to deal with Fury. Steve wasn't sure what exactly it was that he was looking for, so he just decided to look for anything out of the ordinary.

One hour passed in the cold, two hours, and finally three whole hours passed by, and still Steve found nothing. At this point he was so cold, that he thought that if he stayed just a little longer, he would turn in to a "Captain Popsicle". The only thing Steve wanted to do at that point was to get out of the cold, and never go outside ever again, but there had always been a certain stubborn streak about him, he refused to leave before he found something he could use to identify the woman. Angry cold and frustrated, he pounded his fists on the ships control panel, accidentally pushing a big red button causing a small "Click" sound to be heard from under the control panel, Steve immediately calmed down. Curious and hopeful, he checked under the panel to see if something had happened, and to his surprise a secret drawer had popped out of its hiding place. Steve put on a wide smile thinking that he might have found something he could use.

Inside the drawer, Steve found three war tag necklaces, and a small black and green book with the words "Story of my life" engraved on the cover with golden letters. Steve started with checking the war necklaces for names.

The first name didn't really mean anything to Steve as he read it: "Joshua Williams" He hadn't heard the name before, but of course he couldn't know every single one of the American soldiers. The next name he **did** know, or he had heard the last name before. "Brandon Stark" He remembered Tony telling him that his father "Howard Stark" had a brother that died a mysterious death. Maybe he was killed by Hydra? Steve picked up the last necklace, and when he read **that** one, his heart skipped a beat: "James Barnes" He did know James Barnes, or as he called him: "Bucky". Steve started to get more and more curious as the evidence piled up. He finally picked up the black and green book, turning the first page over. A photograph was glued on the page; he recognized Bucky and his sister dressed up as you would when taking a family photo. Howard Stark was embracing Bucky's sister, and a tall ginger haired man was smiling looking at a dark haired woman embracing a child. He recognized the dark haired woman as the ice cubed woman who survived the plane crash. There was something written down under the picture, he noticed that the handwriting was female.

_"Joshua, Anne, Bucky, Howard, Maria, and me" _

This was it; this could very well be a lead of who this woman was, it seemed to be some kind of diary. If he gave this to S.H.I.E.L.D they would probably get a lot of agents to read it and that would be a huge violation of her privacy. He stuffed the book and the necklaces in his backpack, and then he left the place as fast as his legs could take him.

* * *

_"What happened? We lost contact with you, did you find anything?"_ Fury was… well "Furious".

_"I know that you lost contact, I turned off my communicator"_ You could say a lot about Steve, but at least he was honest.

_"Why did you do that?"_

_"The memories got too overwhelming, and the last thing I needed was a lot of voices telling me what to do"_

_"Oh"_ Fury answered with a surprisingly understanding voice.

_"Did you find anything then?"_ Fury sounded excited.

Steve firmed his grip on his backpack clenching his fists very hard.

_"Listen Fury" _He began.

"_I found"_ He paused again.

"What did you find?" Fury sounded very optimistic.

"_Nothing"_

_"Wait what?"_ Now Fury sounded confused.

"_I found nothing"_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Does a lot of ice count?"_

_"No...No of course not"_

_"Then I found nothing. I searched the place completely, but there was nothing."_

_"Oh, oh ok then. Your plane leaves in an hour soldier"_

_"Thank you Fury and good luck bringing the woman to New York"_

_"Thank You Captain, have a safe flight" _

Steve was half way out the door when he stopped to look at Fury in the eyes… well "eye".

_"Don't worry I will" _Then he smiled and left the building.

* * *

Authors note: Ok so maybe Steve wasn't so honest after all huh? Please review, and tell me how I'm doing. :D


	4. A diary and a booty call

**Chapter 4: A diary and a booty call.**

Authors note:  
This will just be a short chapter with a lot of dialogue. I don't know if I managed to capture Tony Stark's personality right, but this is how he is in this chapter. Oh yeah and P.S: just in case someone would actually think like this I DO NOT OWN "The Avengers" OR "Google"! I really don't know why anyone would think that. (Also i have used the word "War tag necklaces" I really don't know if that is grammatically correct, if not i'm sorry. :D

On with the chapter:

* * *

**Back in New York:**

"I can't believe that you called me all the way over here, to make me Google something for you"

"I know, and I'm sorry, but it's kind of important"

"Listen Steve, you have got to stop with the Google booty calls"

"I know, and I will. As soon as I have learned how to use a computer"

"Oh no, brace yourselves for the Google booty calls"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, I just don't think that you're the kind of guy that would ever learn how to use a computer"

"You got a point"

Steve was standing in his living room with Tony Stark. Tony was packing out a laptop from his backpack with a smirk on his face, maybe Stark always complained when Steve had to call him over for technology help, but it was obvious that he enjoyed every last second of it. Tony loved showing off his tech skills to anyone, so when he got the chance of showing off his skills to a guy from the 40's, that was an opportunity he just couldn't pass. Even a worn out three year old Nokia would impress this guy, so the possibilities to show off his technology were endless.

"So what do you need me to Google? A guide on how to use a coffee machine perhaps?" Stark was always kidding around; even at his own death bed he would probably make a joke about looking like pulled pork or something.

"Can you find anything about American Dream?"

"American Dream? Sure, buy a house, get a wife, have some children?"

"No no no! Not that kind of American Dream, I mean the showgirl from the 40s!"

"You called me all the way over here so you can drool over some woman!? You do realize that they have magazines for that kind of thing now"

"Huh..? Wait WHAT!? Heeey!" Tony had actually managed to make Steve blush, and not just a little bit, Steve looked like an oversized red tomato.

"That is not why I need to "Google" her" Steve tried to explain, but the damage was already done, Tony would never let this joke go again, not ever.

"Fine whatever, so why do you need to find out anything about her, Casanova?"

"Has Fury told you anything about the girl they found by the crash site where they also found me?"

"Yes he have, something about her still being alive, and her identity missing?"

"Yes exactly"

"And you think that the surviving girl might be this "American Dream" girl?"

"Well they do look a lot alike"

"Well as good a shot as any" Tony sighed and started typing on the weird device he called a "Laptop"

"It doesn't really say much, just that she replaced you in the show business world and… Wait… wait here is something interesting"

"What!? What!? What!?"Steve knew that he sounded like a kid in a candy store, but he really didn't care. He really wanted to know.

"Are you sure that you want to know?" Tony laughed.

"Come on Tony, just tell me!"

"Ok ok, Geez." Tony gestured for Steve to look at the computer screen.

"It says here that she one day mysteriously disappeared"

"Look at the date of her disappearance; it's the same as when I crashed in the HYDRA ship"

"Well that makes sense"

"Can you find some kind of photo of her?"

"Uhhh Steve, are you sure that you're not"

"NO! I'M NOT! SO SHUT UP AND FIND A PHOTO!" Maybe Steve sounded a little harsh, but he refused to be called perverted.

"With or without…" Steve starred Tony down before he could finish his sentence. Tony sighed, and found the photo.

"WOW" Tony said as the photo appeared.

"She is REALLY beautiful"

Steve had to agree with Tony on that one, though it did make him feel a little bit guilty admitting that someone besides Peggy was beautiful.

"So, is this her?"

"Huh? What?" Steve seemed to black out every time he thought about Peggy.

"Is this our ice cube princess?"

Steve examined the photo more carefully, comparing it with the woman he had seen trapped in ice. After a lot of examining he finally decided.

"There is no doubt; this is the same woman as the one from the plane crash"

"Great, can I go home now?"

"Sure you can, just one more thing"

"Name it"

"Do you recognize the name "Brandon Stark?"  
Tony's smile faded when Steve said that name.

"Wh…Why do you want to know?" He asked Steve with some uncertainty in his voice.

"Because I might have found something that belonged to him"  
Steve was sure that this would make Tony talk.

"He was my uncle; there was something about him being a total jerk. How, where, and what did you find!?" Tony sounded worked up; if Steve had been more mischievous he would have known how to take advantage of the situation, but he was far too nice to ever pull something like that off.

"Yesterday, the plane crash, and this" Steve answered showing Tony the tag with the name "Brandon Stark" on it.

"I thought you didn't find anything" Tony said, sounding very surprised, and curious.

"Yeah, I lied" Steve smiled at the memory of lying to Fury.

"Are you crazy!? Lying to Nick Fury!?" Steve couldn't tell if Tony was serious. He was yelling, but he was also smiling.

"I guess I am" He answered him with a smirk.

"I Am So Proud Of You."  
Tony was laughing, so he wasn't serious after all.

"Do you think that the necklace is somehow connected with the woman?" Steve asked him.

"What..? Why would you think that?"

"I found it along with her diary"

"You found her diary?"

"Yes I did"

"Well"

"Well what?"

"Did you read it?"

"What? NO! Of course not! What kind of person do you think I am!?"

"The kind of person that respects a woman's privacy so much that he would lie to a guy like Nick freaking Fury, so hundreds of S.H.I.E.L.D agents wouldn't get their hands on her diary!"

"Huh?"

"That was why you lied wasn't it?"

"Well"  
Steve wasn't even sure that that was the reason. When he had done it, he was actually thinking about Bucky more than he had thought about the girl. Why did HYDRA have Bucky's tags? Why did they have Brandon Stark's? And who was Joshua Williams?

"Listen Steve, you did the right thing."  
"I did?"  
"Sure you did, S.H.I.E.L.D would probably have published it as a book or something crazy like that"  
"Don't you think that you're overreacting just a little bit?"  
"Oh yeah? Have you ever heard of Anne Frank?"  
"Not really, no"  
"It was this girl who lived in the 40s. Many years after her death, someone found and published her diary"  
"Well that's not very nice"  
"No it's not, but do you even realize the opportunity you have here?"  
"No I really don't"  
"If you had given that diary to Nick Fury, he would probably had gotten more than one S.H.I.E.L.D agent to read it right? And you know that a lot of these agents are more or less "Heartless" "  
"Of course I know that. Would you get to the point Stark?"  
"Sure, here it is: In that diary is the answer to that woman's identity, don't get wrong I think it's wrong to read another person's diary, but I think that at least ONE person should do it, and you are the most obvious choice, being from the same time period and going through the same stuff you know?"  
"WHAT!?"  
"Just you and only you"  
"And why do you think that would be such a great idea?"  
"Well, this person needs to wake up to a world where at least one person knows who she is, and how she's feeling, the most obvious choice would be you because you can understand her pain in a way no one else can, going through the same stuff"  
Steve thought about Tony's words, he did not know if he agreed with his point of view, but he really respected him for it.  
"Tony I… "  
"I don't expect you to change your opinion, but would you consider it?" Steve had never heard Tony Stark talking seriously, and never had he heard such wise words escape his lips.  
"I think you need to get some sleep"  
"Why?"  
"You don't sound like yourself Stark"  
"Oooh, Burn" Tony laughed.  
He had already packed his laptop, and was heading for Steve's front door.  
"Well, goodnight Captain Sissy Pants"  
"Goodnight Stark"  
Tony left the apartment, and closed the door behind him.  
"Well, I better get some sleep too" Steve said to himself as he headed straight for his bed, threw his head on the pillow, and let the sleep take him away to dreamland.

* * *

Authors note: So that was chapter four, short and weird huh? Well I'm always weird so…  
Anyway, someone has told me that (apparently) "Brandon Stark" is the name of the little kiddo from "Game of thrones" (the guy with the crows). I just want to say that it was totally NOT intentional, and I'm sorry, truly, really (Well, not really actually) sorry. (No I'm not) Yes I am. (Not) am. (Not) YES I AM ACCEPT IT! (No I won't) If you would excuse me I have to go argue with myself. Have a nice day, and remember to leave a review.


	5. Steve and the diary

**Authors note: I am so sorry for the long wait guys; this chapter will be extra-long to make up for it.**

So I read this fanfiction from "GothicFanficWriter123" called "A mischievous affair" you guys should check it out:D As far as this chapter goes, I would like to apologize beforehand. This will be a tough one to read, and believe me when I tell you that it was even tougher to write. I am not a cruel person, I just want you to hate Red skull as much as possible. Enjoy the chapter:

* * *

Steve was trying to reach Bucky who was hanging from the side of the train. He accidently looked down, and the high altitude gave him nausea; the only thing on his mind however was how to save Bucky; to save his best friend. Steve had never been this afraid in his whole life, not even when all those scientists stuffed him into a machine and used him as a lab rat. There was no way that Bucky was going to die today. Steve wouldn't allow it.

"Bucky, take my hand!"

"Steve" The peace of metal Bucky had been holding on to, detached itself from the side of the train. The scared look on Bucky's face was the last thing Steve saw before Bucky fell down.

"BUCKY!"

* * *

Steve woke up from the nightmare with wide and scared eyes, so he hadn't gone to dreamland after all. Why did (as Thor would call it) the mare of night always haunt him? He was sick and tired of all these idiotic nightmares. He looked over at the clock on his nightstand: 03:05 that was far too early to get up. He noticed that something else was placed on his nightstand.

"I refuse to read it" he said to himself, and turned his gaze away from the diary.

"Don't get me wrong I think it's wrong to read another person's diary, but I think that at least ONE person should do it" Tony's voice were echoing in his head. Was he right?

"Of course not! What am I thinking!?" Steve was arguing with his own conscience; he really felt tempted to read that diary.

"This person needs to wake up to a world where at least one person knows who she is, and how she's feeling, the most obvious choice would be you because you can understand her pain in a way no one else can, going through the same stuff" Why couldn't Tony just stay out of his head? Why could these thoughts not leave his mind? He kept arguing with himself until he found a solution.

"Just one page" he told himself as he picked up the diary. He hated himself for letting Tony's words get to him like that. He turned to the first page, and started to read:

* * *

If anyone is reading this, I might be dead, and I might have been for a very long time. In this diary I have written the story of my life. This diary is my way of cheating death; you see, during our lives we all create our own unique story. A story filled with happiness and sadness, laughter and grief. Every single one of these stories is valuable and unique in their own special way. Every single one is fantastic and remarkable, but very few of these amazing stories are remembered after we die. This is where this book comes in; I simply refuse to be yet another forgotten story in the bookshelf of life. I have written my story in this diary with the faint hope that many years from now, my story will be found. I wouldn't say that my life has been very "ordinary". I would go as far as say that you would have to look a very long time to find a story quite like mine.

* * *

Steve had read the whole page more than once now, he really wanted to continue, but his conscience wouldn't let him do that.

"She wrote that she wanted someone to read this" a voice that sounded a lot like Tony's echoed in his head.

"Many years later" Steve told himself, as he looked down on the diary in his hands.

"70 years isn't enough?" He asked himself; still looking at the mysterious diary. That was it; Steve was done arguing with himself, he opened the diary again, and started reading.

* * *

Chapter 1: As any adult, I have once been a child. Not like any child, my father hated me; I was just too blind to realize it. This is not the words of an angry girl; this is the truth, and to prove it, I am going to dedicate this chapter to my childhood. Something you should know about me is that my father's name is "Johan Schmidt". He is now however known as "the Red skull". He is the head of HYDRA, which is a secret division working for Hitler. Johan Schmidt is a vicious and evil man with ridiculous ambitions, and a terrible blood lust. He is far too obsessed with Norse mythology, as you can tell by knowing my name. He named me after the daughter of Loke or as the Americans calls him "Loki. She is the goddess of death, which I don't really think suits me. You may have heard the word "Hell" before; my name is "Hel", it actually means "The gatekeeper to hell". I hate that I have to be connected with something like that, but it is something I have learned to live with. As far as my last name go; I have none. Now with no further ado; I will begin to tell you about my childhood. I have picked out some fragments, to give you an idea of how life was like, growing up as the child of Red skull.

* * *

**Age 4:**

Hel was afraid, she was very afraid.

"Father, I cannot do this" she said with her somewhat British accent no one seemed to know where she had picked up.

"Don't be ridiculous" Johan answered her with annoyance in his voice.

"Of course you can; all you have to do, is pull the trigger" Hel looked down at the cute incessant puppy her father wanted her to kill.

"Why does it have to die?" She asked her father.

"Because" He said, with his German accent.

"You have to learn, to toughen up, and because that if you don't do this soon, you will have to walk home"

"But that is over 30 kilometers!" The little girl almost screamed in surprise.

"Then I guess that you need to do this" He said, looking at the sad little girl.

"I am going to count to three, and if that puppy is still alive by then; you will be in big trouble young lady"

"One" He began.

"Two" Hel was very scared now.

"Thre…" BANG! A gunshot could be heard. Hel was crying hysterically; she was covered in blood from head to toe, except for the stripes on her cheeks, made by tears. The remains of the puppy was scattered everywhere, and Hel was on her knees, too weak to stand up because of the crying. The same two words kept escaping her mouth again, and again, and again.

"Forgive me"

"Forgive me"

"Forgive me"

"PLEASE forgive me"

"Let's go" Johan said, making his way over to the car.

"What about me?" Hel cried, looking at her father with very scared eyes. Johan laughed, and knelt down to Hel's height, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"My dear daughter, you are covered in blood" He said to her with a baby voice.

"You wouldn't want to get blood all over daddy's car would you?" He removed his hand, got up and walked towards the car.

"You don't mind walking home, do you?" He asked her, not even looking at her. Hel just stood there dumbfounded waiting for him to turn around, and tell her that he was kidding, but that didn't happen. She followed the car with her eyes, until it was out of sight. She was four years old, she was covered in blood, and her father had left her there. Scared, shocked, and crying, she picked up all the remaining pieces of dog, dogged a hole in the ground, and buried the puppy. She then started the long walk home.

* * *

Steve's jaw almost hit the ground, he was surprised and shocked. As he was sitting there in his bed, gaping; he thought about the all information he had already learned about the woman so far: 1: Her name was "Hel" 2: She was the daughter of Red skull 3: She had a traumatizing memory from her childhood. Steve mentally wrote that down, and started reading again.

* * *

**Age 10:**

Hel was walking down the hallway behind her brother, and her father. Johan was quizzing her about Norse mythology, like he always did when time had to be killed.

"What is the god of thunder called?"

"That is quite easy; his name is Thor"

"What is his wife's name?"

"Sif" Hel was answering all the questions correctly and very quickly.

"Very well" Johan said with a smile.

"Let's kick it up a notch"

"Odin has an adopted son; what is his name?" Johan asked her in a tempo which applied a lot of stress to Hel.

"Loke or Loki, it really depends on where you live" Hel answered in the same speed as the question had been asked.

"And he is the god of?"

"Mischief" "He has a nickname"

"Silver tongue"

"His wife's name?"

"Sigyn"

"His lover?"

"Angrboda"

"How many children does he have?"

"Two with Sigyn three with Angrboda, and one with a horse"

"The three he had with Angrboda; what are their names?"

"Fenrir, the midgaard worm, and Hel"

"What is Hel the goddess of?"

"Death"

"And what is her husband's name?" Hel stopped; she didn't know the answer to that last question. She knew so much about Norse mythology; she was even training to be specialized in the Loki family tree, but the fact that Hel Loki-daughter was married, had completely slipped her mind. She searched her memory for answers, but nothing came to mind. She was left with only one option; guessing. Which one of the Norse myths would be brave enough to marry this ruthless beast of a woman she was named after? There was really only one person that she could think of, and without even thinking twice she just blurted the name out.

"Tyr!" She said; hoping for the best. Unfortunately, her father turned around to face her with an angry look on his face.

"Tyr?" He asked, clearly angry.

"Uhmm… I don't really know…. Maybe? I honestly forgot his name" She confessed, looking at her father with her cutest puppy eyes. Johan took his hand up to his face resembling what teenagers today call a face palm.

"That might be because" He said with a calm, but irritated voice.

"HE DOESN'T EXIST" He shouted at the little girl.

"HOW CAN ANYONE BE THIS STUPID!?"

"I WAS TESTING YOU; IT WAS A TRICK QUESTION!" With those words, he took the huge Norse mythology book he was holding in his hands, and threw it with all his strength at the small girl, throwing her in to a nearby wall. He then turned around again, and walked away. Hel's brother however, ran to her aid.

"Are you ok sis?" He asked her with genuine concern. Hel looked up at the tall blond boy, kneeling in front of her to reach her height; his blue eyes looking back at her green ones with worry.

"Yes… I… I am quite fine" She said trying desperately to hide her pain. As they sat there, she couldn't help but wonder why her father had named him Loke; he looked nothing like the descriptions of the mischievous Norse god she had read about in books. While her brother was strongly built, the description of Loki was that he was slim. Her brother's hair was blond and yellow, almost like the sun. Loki's hair was described black, like coal. Her brother's eyes were blue like the sea, and Loki's described green. She could go on, but it was exhausting to think about.

"Come on" He said, as he helped her back up on her feet.

"You don't want to sit on the floor all day"

"The way of speaking would probably also be different" She thought to herself as she smiled.

"He should have named him Thor" she continued, still in her mind.

"The description would fit almost perfectly; except for the haircut" "

GIVE ME THE FORMULA NOW!" Her father was screaming from another room.

"It is not finished yet Mr. Schmidt, it is a bad idea to take it" A man that could be no other than Doctor Abraham Erskine answered him. Hel had heard about his work from her father; how he was trying to create some kind of super soldier serum. It was actually quite impressive; if it worked of course. It was actually the whole reason for them to be there, her father wanted to try the super soldier serum on himself so that he could gain even more power. To be the first person to receive this kind of power was an honor, and she was proud to call herself his daughter.

"What's going on in there? Dad sounds pretty angry" Loke broke her train of thought.

"I don't know" She replied.

"I guess that the Super soldier serum does not work, so he refuses to hand it over?" She added actually sounding more intelligent than her older brother who just shook his head in disagreement.

"No, I don't think so" He said. "Then what do you think?" Hel asked him.

"I think it does work, but he doesn't want it in the hands of our dad so…"

"But his voice didn't shiver "She interrupted him mid-sentence.

"Voice? Shiver? What is that supposed to mean?" Loke asked her in disbelief.

"When people lie, their voice accidently shiver" She told him.

"Where did you get that from?" Loke laughed.

"I noticed some time ago; there are other signs, but that would require me to be able to see their faces"

"So… You think that you are able to tell when people lie to you?" He asked her, clearly not believing a word she said.

"I do not think brother, I know" She corrected him.

"Oh really?" He responded with in a cocky voice.

"Prove it"

"And just how do you expect me to do that?" She asked. He responded with a friendly laugh.

"I tell you some true statements, and some lies. If you can tell which ones are true, and which is lies; I might just believe you"

"Sure, give it your best" She smiled as she prepared to show her brother her special talent.

"I am in love with Darma from the coffee shop across the street from our house" He said with a smile; the game was on.

"That is a lie" she responded.

"Oh yeah? But that one was easy" He defended himself.

"Of course it was easy! Darma is 55 years old, she has a crooked nose, and the ugliest teeth in Germany" She laughed.

"Ok smarty; let me think for a while" Hel wondered why Loke thought it strange that she could detect a liar; she did it all the time, and it was not even that hard. She had also learned how to lie without being detected, that too was actually pretty easy; the only thing she had to do was not show the signs of a liar. She wasn't planning on telling anyone that she was able to lie like that however, that was just her little secret.

"It isn't Darma, but I do have a girlfriend" Loke said, breaking her train of thought again.

"Wow, why did you not tell me this earlier?" She asked him, surprised that Loke was telling the truth that time.

"Wow, I really didn't think that you would be able to tell that it wasn't a lie."

"Well, I actually was; now tell me who she is, do I know her?"

"Yes you do, but I don't think it's such a good idea to tell you who it is yet" Hel was disappointed that he didn't want to tell her, but she understood.

"Fine, that's OK; I won't pry if you do not want me to. Let's go on with the game"

"You really want to know what's going on, don't you?"

"It really doesn't matter; now give me the next question" Loke suddenly looked sad.

"She is pregnant with my child" He said, looking at her with a smile.

"Come now brother; of course she isn't" She was just about to respond, but then her brain kicked in, and instead she said something else.

"WHAT! LOKE WHAT DID YOU DO? YOU ARE TELLING THE TRUTH!" Hel was freaking out, and without she even noticed herself, she actually screamed at him.

"YOU ARE ONLY SEVENTEEN YEARS OLD!"

"Whoa whoa whoa, slow down little sis" Loke finally responded.

"Calm down" He said.

"HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN!? THERE IS NOTHING THAT COULD EVER GET MY ATTENTION AWAY FROM THIS…" Hel stopped mid-sentence when she saw that her father was on his way over to them. Both Hel and Loke were gaping, their jaws almost touching the ground in surprise. Their father no longer looked human. He almost looked like a skeleton; a skull with tight skin and eyes. His nose was completely gone, and so was his ears, on top of that, his skin was no longer white, but red. Not Native American red not exhausted red, but a scarlet red. Only one word came to Hel's mind when she saw her father, only one word to describe what he looked like. "Red skull" She thought to herself as she looked at her father with a completely horrified expression on her face.

"FATHER, WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO YOU!?" She asked him with tears in her eyes.

"What do you think has happened?" Johan answered with a scary voice. His voice had always been scary, but there was something different about it now. His voice sounded even angrier, and more evil than it ever had before. The last glimpse of kindness had left his eyes. Hel desperately searched his eyes for anything remotely good, or kind, but she found nothing. As she was standing there, ten years old she realized that her father was evil beyond repair. And there was nothing she could do about it.

* * *

**Age 17:**

It was dark and cold in Denmark; the rain was pouring down from the cloudy night sky, and the strong wind was freezing. None of this seemed to bother Hel as she was standing in a puddle soaked to the bone, in front of the national museum of Denmark.

"This is utterly ridiculous" she sighed to herself as she mentally prepared herself for the mission ahead of her.

"I am risking my life for duplicates; no wait not even that; I am risking my life for duplicates of duplicates, they are not even the real thing" She said a little louder, just loud enough so Loke could hear her.

"They are exactly alike the originals, down to the last scratch" He responded in a calm and collective voice.

"It's just a silly trinket collection, why do I have to risk being caught for that?" She asked him, very irritated.

"Because he wants them, and you are the very best thief HYDRA has ever had" Loke smiled at her.

"How is your son?" she asked him, trying to change the subject.

"Nari? He's fine; he misses you though"

"Does he miss Aunt Hel? How cute"

"Yes it is; I told him that you would come to visit him soon"

"Sure, I'll look by tomorrow." She was the only HYDRA agent who knew about Nari; his mother was American, so if Red skull ever found out, Loke would be in trouble.

"Alright, I'm going in" She said.

"You go back to base, I've got this" She continued, as she walked towards the building.

"Are you sure, you're ready for this?" Loke asked her.

"Of course I am; I'm not a little child anymore"

"No, I mean; don't you need to look at a map of the building first?"

"Now, where is the fun in that?" she laughed.

"You are absolutely crazy; you do realize that don't you?"

"And you know that "Crazy" is just another name for "Someone who knows how to have fun" do you not?" She laughed as she disappeared through the thick evening fog.

"Yes I do" He whispered to himself as he turned around and left.

* * *

As Hel had expected; the entrance to the museum was closed, and safely locked. However she did not break a sweat, as she opened her backpack to retrieve a little red box. Inside this box were (as she expected) some mild explosives, which she carefully picked up in her hands along with roll of duct tape she had stored in her backpack. She carefully examined the explosives before taping it to the entrance door. This wasn't the first time she had done this; it had quickly become a routine for her to steal for her father. The only difference was that this time, it was way more risky for her to use explosives. The national museum of Denmark was known for their high security, and special trained security guards. She backed up a little bit before activating the detonator.

**"BANG" **

The explosives had made a nice big hole for her to go through; she smiled as she entered the museum through the hole where the doors had used to be.

"Stop right there" she heard a security guard yell at her, as she saw two men with guns approach her with angered looks on their faces.

"Oh, I'm sorry; did I disturb your coffee break?" She asked them teasingly before she knocked them out cold.

"The security rumors seemed to be false… How disappointing" She said to herself as she attacked the following security guards that all tried and failed to stop her.

"Seriously boys; isn't this getting old? I'm honestly getting a little bit bored actually" She said with indifference in her voice, after knocking out the fifteenth security guard. Gracefully and quickly, she knocked out what was left of the security guards without breaking a sweat. Except for the many unconscious bodies lying on the floor, she was now alone in the room. She was strangely strong for a woman; sometimes her brother would tell her that if he didn't know any better, he would have thought that she had superpowers. She would always laugh at that as she thought that even the thought of that was ridiculous; her strength and flexibility came so naturally to her. She found it hard to believe that other girls couldn't do what she could do, and she had also noticed that even boys were jealous of her. She had always been stronger and smarter than any other human being; she had her strength and she had her ability to tell if someone was lying. All the other children at her age had always been a little bit jealous at her, so she did not have many friends. The only friend she had were actually her older brother Loke; he was the only one she felt loved her for being her. Loke was the only person to ever show her any kindness; he was always there for her, and she was always there for him. She loved him; she even loved him more than she loved her own father, and seeing that Hel was very loyal to her father, that was actually a very big deal. Yes, Loke had a very special place in Hel's heart. Hel walked over to the tourist info desk, and pulled out a flyer with the word "What to see" written on it with big golden letters. When she unfolded it, it was a map over the museum. Hel could speak many languages, Danish included, but she couldn't seem to find the proper way to use this very simple, but complicated map.

"Great" she said sarcastically to herself.

"What do I do now?" She sighed, as she threw the flyer on the ground.

'"I guess that I would have to search the entire building, until I find them" She was just about to go through one of the hallways, when the voice of yet another security guard could be heard.

"Freeze!" He yelled with a nervous voice. Hel turned around to face him; he was pointing a gun at her, but his entire body was shaking in what Hel assumed was fear. She would be afraid too if she was him; finding twenty security guards lying unconscious on the floor, and only one of him having to stand up to the person who knocked them all out. She could imagine that he was very scared, so she decided not to make him join his friends, but instead make use of the situation. She carefully kicked her leg in a quick motion towards the man's hands, making the gun fly full speed up in to the air. She then turned, jumped, and grabbed the gun in midair, making her land on the other side of the man where she stood with the gun pointed at his head instead of hers.

"Ho… How did you do that!?" The security guard asked befuddled. She didn't answer him; she just kept pointing the gun at his head.

"Who are you?" He asked, not taking notice that Hel had ignored him.

"My name is Hel, I am the daughter of Red skull, and I am here to pick up the golden horns" She answered him in Danish, with a cold and slightly scary voice.

"He… Hel…?" He asked her; clearly surprised that she had the same name as the goddess of death.

"You will take me to the room where they store the golden horns" She answered him; lowering the gun away from his head.

"That's what you're here for?" This guy asked a little too many questions; it was really starting to annoy Hel.

"Take me to them now" She said as she looked angrily at the security guard. His blond hair was cut in a very strange way for a forty-five year old, and his blue eyes looked at her with a scared look through his thick, round glasses. He truly had a typical Scandinavian look; she thought to herself as he finally started walking, and she followed after him.

"My name is Victor by the way" He told her with a smile. Why was he smiling? She was holding him at gun point, and he was smiling, and telling her his name?

"There must be something seriously wrong with Danes" She whispered quietly to herself.

"Did you say something?" Victor asked her; still with that annoying, friendly smile.

"NO!" She snapped at him.

"Aren't you supposed to be angry, or sad, or… ANYTHING BUT SMILING!?"

"Why?" He asked her; Hel was starting to wonder, if this man lost his brain in a car accident, or something.

"Why?... Why?... I am holding you at gun point, and I am forcing you to give me one of your country's most valued historic possessions, and you are being NICE to me!? What is the matter with you?" Hel had lost her temper a little bit as she yelled this at him, and now she was only struggling to gain control again; this man was truly a pain in her ass.

"Well" Victor said as he looked nervously at her through his glasses.

"It's just copies anyway, why should I care? As soon as they get reported stolen; we'll just make new copies" Victor had a point there, but Hel still didn't get it; why was he being nice to her like that? After they had been walking for a while, Victor stopped in front of a big glass door, and started to fumble with a lot of keys, as he was trying to find the one fitting this lock. Hel noticed a sign hanging above the door: "Viking exhibition" it said with big red and white letters; the colors used in the Danish flag. She did know that Vikings originated from Denmark a couple of hundreds of years ago. Vikings were the ones who had made up the Norse mythology, and used it as a religion. The fact that someone (Her father included) actually believed in these children stories were ridiculous; who in their right mind would actually believe that the sound of thunder was the noise of the thunder god Thor's goat carriage that flew across the sky? Who would actually believe that earthquakes were made when Loki was turning and twisting in pain from torture? She thought it ridiculous, but she kept quiet; her own father actually believed in this, and that was why she had to retrieve these Viking golden horns for him. Victor had finally managed to find the right key, and unlock the glass door; he gestured for Hel to enter the room, and she did. Inside the room were a lot of interesting things; weird paintings, weapons, and strange objects. One of the rare "Ulfberht" swords, old Viking jewelry, helmets, and weapons filled the room; this would truly be a candy store for her father. None of this interested Hel however; her eyes had caught a very strange painting that somehow spoke to her.

The painting was of a man being tortured; the man was tied up to a rock with a snake placed above him; dripping poison into a bowl which a woman was holding in her hands to catch the drops before they landed on his body.

"Lokes straf for at slå Balder ihjel"

"Huh?" Victor was standing behind her; looking at the same painting as she was. He was talking in Danish now.

"The paintings name" He said; now speaking English.

"Loki's punishment for killing Balder?" She asked him; repeating what Victor had just said in Danish.

"I have never seen this painting before, but now that you say it; it does actually look a lot like the descriptions for the punishment you can find in books"

"Lokes kone" Victor said as he pointed to the woman in the painting.

"Yes I know that that's Loki's wife" Hel replied.

"Her name is Sigyn, and she's the goddess of devotion" she continued.

"The woman on the painting over there is Loki's daughter" Victor said in English as he pointed to another painting, hanging on the other side of the room.

"She has the same name as you do" He continued. Hel turned to look at the painting of her name sister; what she saw made her freeze. A very scary, skinny, and pale woman with dead eyes, and colorless lips was in the painting standing on top of a hill. The belt around her simple slim grey dress, were made of skulls, and she was holding a scepter in her hand made of bones with a human skull on the top. Why would her father ever name her after this horrible monster? Sure Hel was cold, but she wasn't a monster.

"The golden horns are in there" Victor suddenly said as he pointed to a room with his slightly chubby index finger.

"Can I go back to my donut now?" He asked her with a serious tone in his voice.

"Thank you for your assistance Victor security guard; you may be excused now" Hel answered the guard with a smile.

"Oh thank you; I really have a low blood sugar right now" Victor said, before leaving the room to get back to his pastry. Hel sighed when Victor had left; she really found him annoying. She took a last glance at the painting of the goddess of death before leaving for the room.

* * *

Hel entered the room with a smile on her face; there… just within her reach, was the golden horns. She slowly approached them with a very satisfied smirk, glued to her face. Her father would finally be proud of her; he would finally acknowledge her as his daughter. When she brought this home with her; he would most definitely love her as much as he loved Loke. Hel picked up one of the golden horns to examine it; beautiful patterns and significant details were in graded in both of them. As Hel kept looking at the patterns; something clicked in her mind. She felt like it was some kind of memory, or fragments of a dream; she wasn't quite sure what it was, but she knew that it was a mix of happy and unpleasant filling her mind. Fragments of the dream kept flashing in her mind in the form of pictures; she saw a forest, a sword, a pool of red snow, and a battle axe. Her head was spinning, and her hands felt hot; very hot, too hot. She looked down at her hands, and she saw that some kind of green light had surrounded them; she freaked out as she tried to shake the light off her hands. When she finally succeeded in shaking the light off; it flew across the air, and blasted a giant hole in the wall. Shortly after that; the light returned in her hands. She threw it away again, and again, but a new green light kept taking the others place in her hands. After repeating the throwing motions for a very long time; she finally realized that the light came from her, and not something attacking her. Hel panicked, and started to run; she had to get away, she just had to. She accidentally bumped into something on her way out; a stuffed raven. Hel couldn't explain it, but she felt like it was looking at her, and judging her. The next thing she knew; the room started to grow, or did she start to shrink? She looked down at her hands; they were no longer surrounded in the green light, but they weren't normal either. Her hand was completely black, and feathery; in fact, they weren't hands anymore; they were wings. She searched around the room to find a mirror; she had to know what had happened to her. As she searched the room; her reflection caught in some shards of glass that were spread on the floor. She was no longer human; her arms were exchanged for wings, she had round black eyes, and a grey beak. She screamed when realization hit her; she had turned in to a raven, and she didn't like it one bit. As she screamed, she slowly turned back in to a human again; she could only relax for a second before chaos started all over again. She started to shrink again; this time a little bit different. She had no wings this time, but she did have paws. She turned to look at her reflection in the shards of glass again. She screamed again, when she saw that she had turned into a black cat; once again, she turned back into a human while she screamed. Once more, she only had moments of relieve before she shrunk again; this time she had turned in to a snake; a cobra to be more precise. She screamed once more turning in to a human in the process. This proceeded to happen once more; where she turned into a spider. The animal shape shifting finally stopped, and the green light reappeared in her hands again; this time with a lot more force. She accidentally blew up stuff and pushed things over as she tried to run to the corner of the room. She crept up in the corner in foster position, while she hoped that the chaos would have an end. Hel was crying heavily, and she was terrified; she was destroying everything, and she couldn't do anything about it. Meanwhile; the images and fragments from the dream wouldn't disappear. Just as Hel thought that she would explode; her memory started to play a song for her:

Sleep now my baby, please do not cry.

This tree, will you contain.

Sleep now my baby, even if I die.

In silence you must remain.

The song calmed her down immediately, and she felt a strong urge to find the woman who had sung it. She sounded familiar, but Hel couldn't quite put a finger on why. The green light had disappeared, and now she just sat there; silence after the storm. As she sat there; her eyes caught glimpse of a book, It was a part of the exhibition; an old book from the Viking age. Hel lifted herself off the ground, and walked towards the book. She picked it up to examine it; it was in some strange language; runes maybe, but harder to understand. For some strange reason, she felt attached to this book; she couldn't explain it, but she had to take it with her. Hel looked around the room to see the mess she had made; her backpack and the golden horns were still in one piece, so she decided to put the book in her backpack, and carry the golden horns in her arms. When she walked out of the museum that day, she felt different; there was something her father wasn't telling her, and she had to find out what that was.

* * *

Steve closed the book, and put it back on his nightstand; he couldn't help but feeling sorry for this poor woman. A childhood like that couldn't have been easy, and he felt the need to read more about her. He looked over at the clock placed on his nightstand: 04:06. Steve had a long day ahead of him, so he turned off the lights and went to sleep.

* * *

**Authors note:** So that was chapter 5 guys; please let me know how I'm doing. I'm personally not completely satisfied about the part where Hel gets her super powers, so if anyone has any corrections for me; feel free to write. The next chapter is going to be about Thor and Loki, but mostly about Loki. You got me; I'm a Loki fan, I will try my best to write his character as believable as possible. As always; have a nice day, and remember that reviews make any author happier than pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows.


	6. Meanwhile in Asgard

**Chapter 6: Meanwhile in Asgard:**

**Authors note:**

This is just a short, but important chapter. There is a little bit Loki, and there is a little bit Thor. There is also a little bit of the mysterious Asgardian man, who is Hel's father. (I know, I couldn't resist giving him a place in this chapter)

* * *

**Meanwhile in Asgard:**

It was a beautiful day in Asgard; the sun was shining bright from a clear sky, and the flowers in the royal garden was in bloom; giving away an almost intoxicating scent of a million different species of roses, lily pads, violets, and flower species unknown to even the very fertile earth of Midgard. The aurora in the garden was just lovely, and Loki would have been sure to enjoy it; if the circumstances had been different. As he was standing there; dreading what decision Odin would make for him; a single drop of sweat fell from his hairline, and slowly rolled down his face, before he wiped it off with the back of his hand. A month ago, Thor had defeated Malekith, and declined the throne of Asgard, and Loki had made a bet with the All-father himself. It wasn't really a bet, as much as it was a deal. Odin had let Loki disguise himself as the All-father for a month, and act as if he was the king of Asgard. In return; Odin would punish Loki for his past crimes as he saw it fit. The month was now over, and Loki had to face his punishment.

"Does anyone know?" Odin asked him with his always stern and determined voice.

"No" Loki answered him.

"No one knows that I am alive" It had been rather fun to walk around Asgard when everyone thought he was dead. Thor was still full of grief over his death, but he was the only one that was, and that saddened Loki a little bit. He did know that the people of Asgard hated him, but the fact that no one actually cared about if he was dead or alive really did hurt him. Other than that; it actually was hilarious to talk with Thor or Sif or any of the warriors three without them even knowing who they were actually talking with. He had often pulled pranks on them, or gathered information about their feelings for each other from them. One time, he had actually taken form of a very attractive Asgardian man, and then he had successfully managed to seduce Sif; only to dump her at the very last minute. That he had done to get pay back, from when she had done the same to him; only to fall madly in love with Thor when he had started getting feelings for her. Those feelings were long gone now though; he was very protective of his heart now.

"Thor must never know of this" Odin told him; breaking the silence that had surrounded them.

"I understand" He answered him; Thor wouldn't be able to take any more confusion. He had witnessed Loki die two times now, and two times Thor had to try to live with it. As much as he would enjoy watching his brother loose his mind, even he had to agree with Odin, that it might not be such a good idea to tell him.

"Have you found a punishment fit for my crimes yet? Or am I just wasting my time?" He finally asked the All-father with his signature grin pulled on his face.

"Yes I have" Odin answered indifferently.

"You will spend the rest of your life in the royal prison, with permission to go for a walk in this garden with guards around you once a week. Furthermore you will be available to help me, if I decide that I need a favor from you."

"Ooooh… What kind of favors?" Loki asked him; not really caring about the rest of the punishment.

"I do not know yet, but I want to have you available when I call for you"

"Fine" Loki tried hard, not to grit his teeth in despite; he was not just a pet that could be called for, whenever someone was feeling like it, and it angered him greatly that Odin treated him as such.

"Is there anything you want to tell me before your punishment begins?" Odin asked him; his voice was cold, but somewhere in it, Loki could detect a very well hidden sadness to it.

"Not really, no" Loki answered back, with an even colder voice.

"I have nothing to say to you"

* * *

**Meanwhile on the same planet:**

"You called upon me; is something wrong with Midgard?"

Thor asked Heimdal nervously, as he entered the Bifrost room.

"No" Heimdal answered him, with his always calmed and collected voice.

"Not yet" What do you mean by "Not yet" what is going to happen?" Thor was on the verge of a nervous breakdown; nothing seemed to be going quite his way lately. First off, there was the whole thing with Malekith; and then Loki died, which was tearing him up emotionally from the inside. If Thor got any more bad news, he would probably kill himself soon.

"There is no real danger to Midgard" Heimdal reassured him.

"Oh.. What a relief" Thor sighed, as he immediately calmed down.

"But you might be in trouble" Heimdal continued.

"WHAT!" Thor jumped.

"What do you mean by that?" All relief had left his mind.

"It is your Midgardian human "Jane" that might be the problem" Heimdal took him by surprise with these words.

"What has happened to her; is she hurt?" Thor asked him immediately.

"No… Nothing bad has happened to her"

"Then what is the problem?" Thor was almost jumping up and down; he was so close to biting his finger nails in worry. If anything bad ever happened to his beloved Jane; he would not know what he would do; he was nothing without her.

"Worry not my highness" Heimdal had finally seemed to notice Thor's worry.

"Whether or not the news is good or bad depends on you." He continued.

"Wha… What do you mean by that, my good Heimdal?"

"Tell me, my prince; what do you think of fatherhood?" Heimdal confused him; why couldn't he just tell him what was going on with Jane?

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Trust me; it has to do with everything" Thor was really getting impatient right about now.

"Heimdal… Just tell me the news"

"Fine… But remember that you asked for it." Heimdal warned him, before breaking the most shocking news Thor had ever received.

"Jane is with child"

"Wha…?"

"Your child"

"Wha… What?"

"You are to become a father" "WHAT!?" Thor screamed in to the air, before he lost control over his body, it had begun shaking, and his head was spinning; before he even noticed it himself; he had passed out on the floor. He was going to be a father.

**Later that day:**

The Asgardian man was standing in front of the two grave stones again; he always visited them at sunset. He still remembered how much his wife would enjoy sunsets; she had always told him that it was her favorite time of day. The red and orange colors reflected on his face and on the grave stones; almost making the scenario look beautiful. It had been many years since the tragedy had taken place and he had learned to live with it, but he still grieved over them and he would probably never stop to do that. Why was it so hard? He grieved a person he had loved, but he also grieved a person he had never met, just as much as he were grieving for his wife. This man would do anything, if it could bring them back to him; he would have done anything to see his daughter grow up. He often wondered about how his daughter would have been like; what would she had looked like today? What would her personality be like? Would she be a happy woman? Would she love him? The questions were spinning in his mind as he left two flowers at the gravestones, and left the graveyard again.

* * *

**Authors note:**

I admit that this chapter wasn't some of my greatest work, but I have had a small (GIGANTIC) writers block. I still have it, but I have put a deadline on all my stuff, so this chapter will be published now. Have a good day, and remember to review.


End file.
